


Article of Love

by drippingwith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwith/pseuds/drippingwith
Summary: "♡ You have imagined them without their clothes.What sort of an article is this?! And anyways, he has seen Jeno naked since he was a child. What’s there to imagine? And with Jeno wearing those sleeveless shirts while practicing lately, he doesn’t really need to imagine this stuff. Jeno also had this habit of using his shirt to wipe his sweat away during practice, which made his abs do this weird thing where they clench and unclench, and the sweat makes them sort of glisten."Lee Donghyuck has been forced to rest home because of his leg injury. Boredom follows which results in him reading an article that makes him come to a realisation of his own feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Article of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around the time Haechan got a leg injury. It's all fluff though.

Lee Donghyuck was bored. He was bored out of his wits. It had only been a few weeks since his leg injury had limited his moments and he was forced to return home. Admittedly, being home was nice, he could slack off, catch up on the dramas he earlier never had the time to watch, hang out with his siblings, bask in his parent’s affection, and eat the absolutely scrumptious food his mom and aunt cooked.  
But the universe has decided siblings are best when you meet them for short periods of time; spend too much time with them and they will raid your closet, drive you insane with their antics, and if they gang up on you, they might just try to cover you with a blanket and hit you while one of them keeps a lookout for your parents.

But now he was bored, the members had schedules, his evil siblings were off to school, and his parents were out. He had been training from a young age, his days filled with singing practice, dance practice, and vocal tone practice. His body wasn’t used to resting for such a long period of time.

He missed being on the stage, envious of seeing the other members perform at the year-end stages, but never bitter. After a long visit from a worried Taeil who had ended up sleeping over at his house, he had been reassured about his place in the team and had decided to enjoy his forced rest instead of moping all day.

Not one to surrender to boredom, he had looked up his solo fancams, played PUBG till his eyes begged for some relief, and had even gobbled down 2 helpings of fried chicken. Now, he has been lying on the couch in the hall for the past hour, looking at NCTzens’ twitter profiles and trying to keep up with the members’ activities. It seems like the fans are into quizzes and articles these days. Quizzes like “Answer these questions and we’ll tell you which alcohol you are”, “This quiz will tell you your blood type”. He quite liked the results to his ‘How beautiful are you really?” quiz.

**_“You're beautiful_ **

_Holy cow... You're so darn beautiful! Your face is like the sun, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You're a gift to this world — your wrapping is beautiful but what's inside is even more amazing! Carry on, you beautiful creature!”_

He feels a bit ashamed to admit it, but these quizzes were actually getting quite fun. He was beginning to see the appeal and that is how he had ended up spending the next hour doing all sorts of quizzes and reading all articles that came his way. He found out that he would be Spring if he were a season. He was rooting for Summer but Spring would do; as an icecream he would be Tutti Frutti; and in the Milky Way, he would be the Sun.

And this is how he came across: “This article will tell you if you are in love or not”. Now, this piqued his interest. You see lately, with all the free time he has had, wandering thoughts about his feelings (yuck) had emerged.

Well, might as well past some time. Here goes nothing.

****_Wondering whether you are in love or not? Below are some signs of being in love! Find out in just a minute whether its love or just fleeting thoughts._****

He has having second thoughts about this now… Oh well…

_**♡ You read their messages again and again.** _

Yeah right. Like Jeno even messages him. Jeno is stubborn, Jeno doesn’t do texting. Jeno would rather call and talk to him about stupid stuff. Lately, he had been calling Donghyuck just before he was going to go sleep. He had even called Donghyuck right after their gruelling practice for year-end shows, and those are usually so tough that most of the members just go to sleep without even washing up. Hmm, so it’s kinda safe to say that Donghyuck does not, in fact, read Jeno’s message again and again. He doesn’t get any messages to begin with.

_**♡ You have imagined them without their clothes.** _

What sort of an article is this?! And anyways, he has seen Jeno naked since he was a child. What’s there to imagine? And with Jeno wearing those sleeveless shirts while practicing lately, he doesn’t really need to imagine this stuff. Jeno also had this habit of using his shirt to wipe his sweat away during practice, which made his abs do this weird thing where they clench and unclench, and the sweat makes them sort of glisten. Donghyuck had recently seen Twilight courtesy his little sister and wondered whether Jeno knew about Edward and his diamond skin haha.

_**♡ You miss them. Even when you just met them a minute ago.** _

Now, this article was straight on attacking him. It has been days since he has seen Jeno or any of the other members for the matter. Although, Jeno did come announced with shopping bags full of snacks and Donghyuck’s favourite tteokbokki from the restaurant near 127’s dorm for a sleepover. Donghyuck had later found out from Renjun that all the members were given 2 days of leave to go home and rest before they start practicing for the year-end stages. Anyways, he had not met Jeno a minute ago, so this point was not valid.

_**♡ You smell their hair.** _

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….okay. He’ll have to give it up this time. But he couldn’t help it. He can swear on it! It’s just that Jeno’s hair was all over his chest when Jeno had slept over and Jeno was still half asleep. It was just right there in front of it, looking so soft. He liked snuggling while he sleeps, is that so bad? That’s his only crime. It was just a couple of hair wiffs, how does that even affect anything? And he’s sure, Jeno didn’t even notice. Jeno was peacefully asleep, taking long breaths, eyelashes falling softly on his sculpted cheeks, looking terribly handsome even in his sleep. Donghyuck couldn’t help patting Jeno’s hair, pulling him just a bit closer and drifting off to sleep again. Okay, so the answer was yes. He did smell Jeno’s hair. Damn, cut a guy some slack.

_**♡ Their words keep repeating in your head like a song.** _

Please, this could hold true for anyone who has met Jeno! That doesn’t mean everyone who hears Jeno talk falls in love with him as soon as he opens his mouth. Wait…Donghyuck gets a sudden flashback to the hoards of girls following Jeno around in school, and the sight of teachers and SM staff being weak to Jeno’s eye smiles. Hmm…Lee Jeno was dangerous to be around.

It was tough for him to not dwell on Jeno’s words. Jeno was a fun guy to be around ever since they were stuck together as trainees at a young age, but they also talked a lot about serious shit at random times. Like when they were cuddling before sleeping, he had opened up about how upset he was about missing the last schedules with Mark as a Dream member, and Jeno had patted his head softly reassuring him that the 7 of them would get to promote together one day, and just because Mark isn’t promoting doesn’t mean that the 7 of them won’t be as close as before.

Ever since they were young, the 7 of them being together just seemed natural, sort of like how air existed and no one notices? Donghyuck wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, it made him feel vulnerable, and he always tries to push them down until he can’t anymore and then they just overflow and pour out like a bottle of soda shaken too much.

_**♡ If you have read this article thinking about a particular person, you are probably in love.** _

Fuck this. This article had played him.

Donghyuck’s little brother banged his door open, screaming that he is back from school.

“Hyung, you are so red. Seriously, if you are watching porn do it in your room.”

His face was met with a high-speed cushion projectile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, so if you have any tips or suggestions or anything, I would be grateful if you would let me know!  
> If you had a good time reading this, please hit kudos because I need validation from strangers on the internet lmaoooooo


End file.
